tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Adolf Hitler
Category:Real people | aliases = Hitler | series = | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Austria Berlin, Germany | known relatives = | status = | born = April 20th, 1889 | died = April 30th, 1945 Historical record; Official date of death. | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Tony Papenfuss Noah Taylor }} Adolf Hitler is largely considered one of the biggest, if not THE biggest a-holes of the 20th century. He was a crazy little Austrian bastard with a very distinctive facial hair design who was born on April 20th, 1889. After doing his civil duty during World War I, and a brief failed attempt at becoming an artist, Hitler decided "screw painting roses for a living, I want to rule the world!", or something like that. He entered into the world of politics, and used the frustration of the German people's lament over their losses during the first World War to foment the seeds of an even bigger and substantially more impressive World War. He kick-started the Nazi party, which was filled with a bunch of goose-stepping jerkwads and then declared himself Führer, or "leader" of the Third Reich. For more than a decade, Hitler became a total pain in the ass to the rest of Europe as well as parts of Russia. Throughout the 1930s and 1940s, his power grew and the allied nations of the world banded together to keep this crazy nutter from doing any further damage. Hitler also had a deep-seated mad-on for the Jews, and his actions resulted in the formation of concentration camps and his regime was responsible for the deaths of more than six-million Jewish people, though some scholars continue to debate over the exact number. These acts proved to be one of the darkest and most horrific events in all of world history. Fictional biography In 1937, Adolf Hitler became a member of the Thule Society, wherein he kept company with other like-minded German aristocrats who were obsessed with the occult. One such initiative founded by Hitler involving the supernatural was Operation Werewolf, wherein Hitler utilized werewolves as Nazi soldiers. Elements of Operation Werewolf eventually became known as the organization dubbed Wolfsangel. True Blood: Bad Blood Afterlife It probably comes as no surprise to anyone that Hitler's soul went to Hell following his death. One account posits that Hell is an interdimensional prison where inmates are sequestered to individual cells that are equipped with projectors that force them to relive either their best memories, or their worst, whichever proves to be the more painful for them to bear. Hitler's Hell was a memory of when he was a young man, having lunch with a woman named Elsa in Munich in 1919. Preacher: Viktor Notes & Trivia * Adolf Hitler is single-handedly responsible for making a particular mustache style unwearable. * Actor Tony Papenfuss portrayed Adolf Hitler in the "Rocket Science" episode of Timecop. * Actor Noah Taylor portrayed Adolf Hitler in season two of Preacher. Appearances * Preacher: Damsels * Preacher: Viktor * Timecop: Rocket Science * Wonder Woman: Anschluss '77 External links * Adolf Hitler at Wikipedia References